


Ese no eres tú

by Supermonstrum



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drama, Friendship, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Nostalgia, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Self-Reflection, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: El tiempo pasa: dificultades, separaciones, miedo, angustia, amor, nuevos descubrimientos. ¿Qué está pasando? Puedes crecer y todo lo demás, pero ese... ese no eres tú. Te preocupa ese cambio, ¿verdad, Eric?





	1. Encuentro después de una golpiza

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor tengan en cuenta los tags que usé sobre el futuro contenido de esta historia. Nada es demasiado expícito salvo el sexo consensuado, pero de todos modos al comienzo de cada capítulo voy a dejar un advertencia para que estén prevenid@s. El que avisa, no traiciona.

Abrió los ojos en medio del pánico mientras se le escapaba todo el aire en forma de burbujas y sólo podía ver una borrosidad acuosa a su reducido alrededor. Sentía el rostro helado, su cuerpo se retorcía con violencia para zafarse, pero aquellas manos fuertes no cedían, no querían soltarlo y continuaban presionándole la cabeza para que no saliera del retrete. Lo dejó respirar un par de segundos para volver a sumergirlo ahogando una cruel risita. Kyle ni siquiera lo escuchó pero sabía qué expresión debía tener, ya se conocía todo y casi era rutinario.

Como todos estaban en la cafetería del primer piso almorzando, no había nadie para socorrerlo ni encontrarlo de casualidad. Únicamente estaban ellos dos, en una situación cotidiana y odiosa, en una tortura que se volvía interminable con cada día que pasaba. Kyle incluso había abandonado la esperanza de que alguien pudiera interrumpir todo aquello. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Enfrentarlo? No. Claro que no, y lo entendía perfectamente pues nadie quería tener problemas con una persona como Steven Gray.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerte el valiente conmigo, ¿quedó claro, judío de mierda? —desafió levantándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared, como si Kyle no pesara mucho más que un muñeco de trapo, apretando los nudillos sobre su cuello, casi asfixiándolo. Kyle tosió y escupió un poco de agua—. Y si el cabrón de Marsh vuelve a salirte de guardaespaldas, esto sólo es un juego a comparación de lo que te espera.

Steven le dio un puñetazo, dejándole la nariz sangrando, y se retiró. Kyle caminó hasta el retrete, bajó la tapa y se sentó. Pasó la manga del abrigo por su rostro goteando y la nariz sangrante, reteniendo las ganas de llorar por la rabia e impotencia.

Jamás pensó que podría llegar a odiar tanto a alguien, ni que alguien podía odiarlo a él sin sentido alguno. Era un odio que no se comparaba al que tenía su excompañero de clase, Cartman.

Excompañero porque, por razones desconocidas para Kyle, Cartman se cambió al turno de la noche junto con Craig y Kenny. Se veía con ellos cuando había alguna fiesta o la preparatoria organizaba eventos, así que ya no tenían mucho tiempo para agredirse como en los viejos tiempos de la primaria, apenas intercambiaban saludos, Cartman hacía algún que otro chiste racista y le decía que su madre era la puta de siempre.

Kyle nunca se había imaginado cuánto podría llegar a _extrañarlo_ , por decirlo de alguna manera.

Al comienzo, su vida tomó un curso distinto y maravilloso: no tenía ninguna voz molesta insultando o burlándose de él. Pero el año siguiente, ingresó Steven Gray, un chico no tan grosero como Cartman pero sí muy violento y terriblemente orgulloso. El problema comenzó cuando quiso postularse como presidente de la clase, compitiendo contra Wendy, y Kyle lo desafió por sus muy egoístas y pésimas propuestas. Como si fuera poco, ambos tenían muy buen promedio y Gray no estaba dispuesto a competir con él.

A partir de ese momento, Kyle se transformó en su chivo expiatorio y de forma tan inteligente como disimulada. Steven siempre lo atacaba en lugares solitarios, nunca dejaba pruebas más allá alguna herida que podrìa tener cualquier otro tipo de origan y los propios testimonios de Kyle, quien no podía defenderse porque físicamente estaba en desventaja. Hacía un par de semanas le había comentado a Stan del problema, omitiendo algunos detalles, y no sirvió de nada, además le causaba vergüenza tenerlo detrás suyo como un perro guardián. Steven Gray era un psicópata, carismático con los profesores, cínico y lo bastante inteligente para dañar sin terminar en problemas.

Así que se resignó a tener la cabeza dentro del retrete, a volver a casa con un ojo morado o el estómago destruido, el bolso desgarrado junto con sus papeles sucios o arrugados, la billetera vacía y una incertidumbre y malestar que iban mutando en una depresión sin que Kyle mismo lo notase.

Una vez recuperado el aire, Kyle salió del baño, decidido a faltar a las clases de la tarde y regresar a casa para dormir un buen rato y aprovechar la noche para estudiar física. Saldría por la puerta trasera, no tenía deseos de atravesar el comedor y que Stan o los demás le preguntaran por qué tenía todo el rostro empapado. Quedaban veinte minutos de almuerzo, los pasillos aún deberían estar vacíos.

—¿Kyle? —llamó una voz familiar.

Kyle se sobresaltó y se giró enseguida chocando con los ojos azules de Kenny

—¿Qué carajo pasó contigo, Kyle?, ¿decidiste darte una ducha? —bromeó riendo. Pero al ver la mirada de su amigo, Kenny se puso serio en seguida.

—Tuve… problemas, no es nada, Kenny —mintió Kyle—. ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—No tienes cara de «nada importante» —lo interrumpió, sin creerle nada—. Vine a presentar un trabajo al profesor de física, como no vendrá en la noche, me pidió que se lo diera en el turno de la mañana. Ahora hablemos de ti: no te ves nada bien, ¿quién fue?

Era mucho más fácil mentirle a Stan que a Kenny. Si le contaba todo, se arriesgaba a que el secreto llegara a los oídos de Stan. Aun así decidió ser sincero con Kenny, luego enfrentaría las consecuencias.

—¿Recuerdas que tuve problemas con el chico nuevo?

—Ese hijo de puta de Steven —dedujo en seguida, adoptando una expresión cargada de desprecio—. Deberías hablar con el consejero, sino siempre será como él quiere. Yo no le contaré nada a Stan —se anticipó, leyendo sus pensamientos—, es obvio que no quieres, pero… no puedes dejar que siga así por más tiempo, Kyle, tú no eres así, cuando Cartman-

—No entiendes, Kenny —lo interrumpió—. Steven no se compara al culón: me odia y de de verdad. Creo que no le importaría si me deja medio muerto en el pasillo y si lo expulsan por eso. Sólo tengo que pensar en una manera astuta de arreglar toda esta mierda.

Salieron de la escuela y caminaron hasta llegar a aquella cancha de basquetbol en la que jugaban de más chicos. Kyle intentaba cambiar de tema, estaba lleno de evasivas y parecía muy interesado en cómo estaban Craig y Cartman, en si Kenny tenía novia estable; también le contó sobre los que cursaban en la mañana con él. Kenny lo escuchaba atentamente, percibiendo un deje melancólico en sus ojos verdes. Las cosas realmente andaban mal para su amigo y lo más frustrante era que Kyle no daría el brazo a torcer hasta que se diera cuenta, por las malas, que necesitaba ayuda. Claro, si ese momento llegaba.

Todo lo vivido en la primaria parecía tan lejano, casi irreal, como si se hubiese tratado de una película que vieron hace millares de años después de _Culos de fuego_ de Terrance y Phillip. Nunca tuvieron otro profesor de mente tan abierta (al menos en cuanto a sexualidad) como el señor Garrison ni un consejero que hablara como el señor Mickey. Con el tiempo, las cosas se tornaron monótonas: Kenny moría cada vez menos, Cartman no hacía tantas estupideces y Butters no terminaba en problemas tan extraños. Kyle sentía que el pasado estaba hecho de arena y se perdía entre sus dedos, imposible de retener salvo en el recuerdo. Se preguntó si era el único que pensaba de aquella manera, aunque no se lo diría a nadie, le parecía vergonzoso, significaría admitir que extrañaba. Que extrañaba los días llenos de sinsentido, de malos entendidos, de adrenalina, de Cartman.

El jodido culo gordo. No tan jodido como Steven.

Pasada una hora, Kenny lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, prometiendo que cuando todos tuvieran un sábado libre, saldrían. Kyle sonrió, recordándole que el cumpleaños de Stan estaba a menos de dos semanas y habría fiesta, obviamente estaban invitados él, Cartman y Craig. Le dio las gracias por haberle hecho pasar un buen rato en aquel día tan frustrado y, antes de que cerrara la puerta, Kenny le preguntó:

—Kyle, ¿tú le tienes miedo a Steven?

Kyle tragó en seco, sin mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba muy seguro; si llegaba a tenerle miedo, era un miedo extraño. Había algo más en todo aquello, pero como parecía una mezcla caótica de sensaciones, recuerdos y problemas, no podía separar una cosa de la otra.

—No, Kenny, al menos no a él —respondió finalmente—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Entonces sí, Kyle cerró la puerta y fue a refugiarse bajo las sábanas a dormir un largo rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí este fanfic allá por octubre del 2010, cuando había casi nada de kyman en español y el único fanfic que me había gustado quedó abandonado. Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar granitos de arena a una de mis parejas favoritas y empecé este trabajo que interrumpí porque me pasaron montones de cosas. Ahora que está cerca de cumplir diez años (!!!) me propuse hacer una edición deluxe (?) y además publicarlo acá en AO3 cuyo formato me encanta.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


	2. El horario nocturno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo tranquilo y medio introductorio, ya para el próximo domingo las cosas se vienen más movidas. Gracias por los kudos y por su tiempo para comentar, es de las cosas más lindas que se puede hacer por las escritoras de fanfic, eso y recomendar a tus amigas o compañeos shippers (?).

—Vamos, Kenny… sólo una vez —insistió usando ese tono infantil para pedir cosas y luego rió malicioso como de costumbre—. La vida en South Park no es tan divertida si no pasa al menos una vez. Además, regresarás como si nada y nunca duele.

—¿Quién carajo te dijo que no duele? —exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Quieres emoción? Pues muérete tú, hijo de puta. —Kenny se detuvo frente a la tienda dispuesto a gastar los pocos billetes que le quedaban en la última  _ Playboy _ que había salido y que garantizaba unos desnudos exclusivos, pero una mano se deslizó sigilosamente sobre él y le arrancó la billetera de las manos. —Devuélveme eso, Craig —ordenó serio.

Craig rió, examinando su contenido, sacó algunos calendarios viejos con muchachas en posiciones más que sugestivas y cuando Kenny estuvo por abalanzarse sobre él para recuperarla, la levantó bien alto. Craig había crecido mucho desde que entró en la pubertad, de hecho, era el muchacho más alto de todo el grupo y gracias a su voz grave y su historial de mala conducta, era popular entre las chicas aunque a él no parecía importarle.

—Si le quitas la pornografía a Kenny, podría llegar morir, ¿con eso te basta, culo gordo? —preguntó empujando Kenny.

—Cierra la boca, Craig —se quejó Cartman—. ¡Y te dije que no me llames así, cabrón! —chilló dándole un golpe en las costillas, obligándolo a soltar la billetera de Kenny, quien la tomó en seguida y luego entró en la tienda. Los otros dos lo esperaron afuera, sin dejar de mirarse amenazadoramente.

Se rumoreaba por ahí que el turno de la noche tenía un poco más de emoción que el matutino, para los tres muchachos al menos resultó una experiencia nueva. Los góticos asistían con ellos, pero se extrañaba bastante a los demás muchachos y muchachas, hasta Cartman se aburría sin discutir con Wendy o Kyle (aunque no lo quisiera admitir), y los profesores eran asquerosamente normales y aburridos. Entre las pocas novedades del cambio de turno se encontraban las chicas del Peppermint Hippo que se cruzaban en el camino o al señor Garrison tratando suerte con algún ligue. Por alguna razón, la rigidez parecía disminuir en la preparatoria y nadie tenía grandes problemas si Craig encendía un cigarrillo en clase, salvo Cartman, que enseguida comenzaba un discurso sobre el riesgo de los fumadores pasivos, algo paradójico teniendo en cuenta que él también fumaba de vez en cuando.

Cartman sacó una bolsa de Cheesy Poofs y Craig no tardó en encenderse un cigarrillo. Un grupo de chicas pasó delante de él y lo saludaron, riendo tontamente. Fueron ignoradas y siguieron de largo ofendidas. Enseguida Kenny salió de la tienda, nervioso.

—¿Tienes un dólar, gordo? —preguntó.

—No para un pobre —respondió. El muchacho rodó los ojos y preguntó nuevamente, omitiendo el adjetivo tabú—. Sí, tengo uno por aquí, ¿para qué lo quieres?

— _ Playboy _ ha subido el precio, está un dólar más que la anterior.

—¿Y no te puedes comprar una accesible para pobres? Todas tienen prácticamente la mismas tetas —se quejó, hurgando en sus bolsillos y dándole el dinero—. Toma, y cómprame un paquete de cigarros.

—Tú mandas —asintió sonriente y entró de nuevo.

Si bien Cartman estaba igual de gordo que siempre, ahora trataba de “equilibrar” el apetito con cigarros, ya que en octavo año estuvo muy cerca de rozar la diabetes y por ningún motivo iba a dejar el pollo del coronel ni el chipotle y mucho menos tener algo que ver con ese idiota de Scott Malkinson. No era un plan muy astuto, pero así lo había preferido y no lo harían cambiar de parecer. Kyle lo intentó y, obviamente, fracasó. Fuera de eso, el carácter de Cartman seguía intacto: el cinismo y la ironía habitaban sus ojos color chocolate y la sonrisa llena de sorna se presentaba casi todos los días, los chistes racistas se renovaban y conservaba un aire infantil cuando quería fastidiar aún más. Nada muy fuera de lo normal, siempre y cuando se tratara de Cartman. Pese a que tuvo a alguna que otra chica tras él, Kenny jamás lo vio saliendo con ninguna, lo cual a veces le intrigaba bastante, porque Kenny era la otra cara de la moneda: nunca perdía la oportunidad de pasalo bien, aunque fuera un par de horas.

—Y… ¿tienes idea de si Stan va a hacer algo decente este año? —le preguntó Craig de la nada.

Cartman lo miró arqueando una ceja con ese deje perverso y amagando una sonrisa. Permaneció callado varios segundos, haciéndose el misterioso. Sabía que Craig estaba interesado en Stan, mucho como para tratarse de un simple compañero de la infancia, y le gustaba jugar con aquello, era su talón de Aquiles.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no… Tal vez Stan nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, Craig.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, me lo dirás, gordo o… —amenazó, soplándole el humo del cigarro al rostro.

—¿O qué? —desafió sacando pecho—. No sé si lo has notado, pero no te tengo miedo, idiota.

—Ya muchachos, comencemos bien la noche —interrumpió Kenny, dándole los cigarros y el cambio a su amigo—. Stan hará la fiesta en su casa, Shelly va a pasar la noche con unas amigas, sus padres dejarán la comida y se largarán, saben bien lo que puede pasar en ese tipo de fiestas —respondió, riendo con picardía—. Aunque si se enteran de tus intenciones, Craig, tal vez pongan a Barbrady cerca.

—Yo no tengo ninguna intención mala —se defendió Craig sacando el dedo medio—. No se puede hablar en serio con ustedes, en seguida se ponen a decir pendejadas —protestó, dejándolos atrás para ir a clases. Cartman y Kenny quedaron frente a la tienda, el primero hojeando su revista; el segundo encendiendo su cigarrillo.

Unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer desde el cielo negro, Kenny se subió la capucha del anorak y guardó su tesoro en la mochila. Cartman maldijo en voz baja y le propuso saltarse las clases para ir a la cafetería de Tweek y pasar la noche haciendo algo más productivo que aprender formulas matemáticas. Kenny no pudo negarse, además, desde el encuentro con Kyle, se sentía muy inquieto y quería hablarlo con alguien que no fuera Stan. No estaba muy seguro de si ayudaría en algo decirle Cartman, lo más probable era que estallara en carcajadas o lo llamase marica por no defenderse.

En el camino se toparon con Butters. Este había conseguido un trabajillo nocturno como delivery en el City Wok para comenzar la independencia y muchas veces se lo encontraban cuando iban al colegio o cuando se saltaban clases. Si no estaba muy ocupado, terminaba con ambos en la cafetería, contándoles sobre cómo estaban todos los demás. Si bien Kyle les había dicho que su tartamudeo había desaparecido, Kenny no comprendía por qué, cuando hablaban con él, parecía el mismo de siempre.

Butters los saludó rápidamente, pues tenía que hacer una entrega en la que andaba bastante atrasado, y los dos chicos continuaron su camino en absoluto silencio.

* * *

Kenny jamás se imaginó que las cosas podrían llegar a terminar de esa manera, no porque estuviesen viviendo en una situación descabellada; él siempre supo que tendría que tomar el turno de la noche: si quería permitirse algunos lujos tendría que tener un trabajo, y también le gustaba mucho dormir como para madrugar todos los días. Por ende, ese horario le venía como anillo al dedo: levantarse tarde, trabajar luego del mediodía, instituto a la noche. Sabía también que no podría ver tan seguido a sus amigos, pero de ahí a estar viendo diariamente al culo gordo y convivir en una pseudo-armonía… sí que estaba sorprendido. Aprendió a llevarse bastante bien y si tuviera que decir el nombre de su "mejor amigo", allí estaba Eric Cartman. Claro, que esto no tenía necesidad de salir a la luz y seguramente a Cartman le pasaba lo mismo, o eso le parecía. La compañía mutua les hacía el cambio más llevadero y, secretamente, menos nostálgico.

Entraron y saludaron a Tweek. No había cambiado demasiado, conservaba el cabello revuelto y sus tics, obra de la cafeína.

—N-no se puede fumar aquí, chicos —les recordó. Al igual que Butters, también optó por un trabajo nocturno.

—Oh, vamos Tweek, no hay nadie… no puedes tratar así a tus amigos —saltó Cartman, volviendo a revisar sus bolsillos—. Sírveme un café y… ¿Kenny? Después de todo, ya he gastado en ti, un dólar más, un dólar menos, no hace la diferencia —invitó, tratando de parecer indiferente. Kenny sonrió de lado y pidió lo mismo.

Se sentaron al fondo, cerca de la ventana. Cartman seguía fumando y Tweek ya no volvió a insistir. Después de todo, estaba en lo correcto: ellos dos eran los únicos clientes.

Mientras les preparaban el pedido, Kenny pensó bien cómo encararía el problema de Kyle para que sonase lo más serio posible a oídos de Cartman. No contaba con que se ofreciera a ayudarlo, pero quizá le daba alguna idea productiva, todos aún tenían rondando por la memoria la cruel venganza contra Scott Tenorman.

—Ayer, cuando fui a entregar nuestros informes por la mañana, me encontré con Kyle. —Lo dijo con un tono casual, como quien comenta sobre el clima. Cartman trató de disimular su interés, pero los ojos se devoraron al Kenny enseguida, atento a lo que seguía. —No estaba nada bien, creo que tiene problemas.

—¿Kyle con problemas? —comentó, reemplazando la curiosidad por el ácido sarcasmo—. No creo que le esté yendo mal con los exámenes, ¿cómo sabes qué está mal? —rió—. ¿Ya tiene deudores por sus sucios negocios judíos o qué?

—Verás… —titubeó, ya no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Recuerdas a Steven Gray?

—No mucho, entró justo cuando yo me estaba cambiando de jornada, ¿qué carajo tiene que ver con Kyle?

—No estoy seguro, pero desde que discutió con él, no hay una semana en la que no le dé una paliza.

—¡Jo! —exclamó y retuvo una carcajada—. ¿Alguien le está pateando el culo como si nada? No jodas, Kenny… ese no es Kyle. Déjate de bromas.

Tweek dejó las dos tazas humeantes de café y se retiró. Kenny sorbió de la suya un par de veces, concordando con Cartman: Kyle no era de los que buscan problemas, pero tampoco de los que agachan la cabeza frente a un abusivo como Steven Gray sin dar pelea. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho y con muy malos resultados, de ser así, la situación aumentaba su nivel de gravedad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Es en serio, culón, ni siquiera me permitió contarle a Stan. Él ya había cruzado un par de palabras con Steven, pero el cabrón no le dio mucha importancia.

Cartman dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y permaneció en silencio. Luego sopló el humo lentamente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? Si él no nos ha pedido ayuda es porque no la quiere, se pondrá histérico si nos metemos donde no nos llaman. No tengo intención de ayudar a un marica que le teme a un hijo de puta como Steven Gray. Fuerza no le falta, créeme, nunca subestimes a un judío de Jersey —sentenció y pasó a revolver su café.

—¡Ese es el problema, culo gordo! —gritó Kenny y golpeó la mesa con el puño haciendo temblar las tazas. Cartman no se inmutó y continuó mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fueran sus ojos azules—. Yo creo que sucede algo que va más allá de lo que vemos, pero parece que sigues igual y no te importa ni mierda… No sé por qué me molesté en contártelo. Y ni se te ocurra joder a Kyle con esto porque no terminaremos en nada bueno —amenazó severo, levantándose de la mesa y dejándolo solo.

—Kenny —lo llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta hacia la calle. Este se detuvo y lo observó, esperando alguna respuesta más comprensiva, aunque con pocas esperanzas—. ¿Kyle estará en la fiesta de Stan?

Cansado de su estupidez y terquedad, le dijo que sí y se largó. No a clases, por supuesto. Tenía ganas de liarse a la primera chica decente que se encontrara y quizá, haciendo uso de su seducción, lo conseguía gratis.

Cartman permaneció el resto del tiempo sentado, bebiendo café y fumando. No estaba considerando nada de todo aquello en serio, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta de Stan para encontrarse al idiota de Craig y a la puta socialista de Wendy, tenía un par de cosas más importantes, pero  _ lo más _ importante era que Kyle sí asistiría. Claro que iría al cumpleaños de su (jodido) súper mejor amigo.

Bufó, ahora tendría que ir y comprobar si Kenny decía la verdad, si existía alguien que podía pisotear a Kyle Broflovski y con su propio consentimiento.

Es decir, a él nunca se lo permitió, ¿qué mierda tenía de distinto aquel imbécil que llevaba tan poco tiempo conociendo?


	3. En la fiesta de Stan

Kenny tocó el timbre tiritando de frío. Al parecer el invierno se estaba acercando más temprano de lo habitual y sería más fuerte también. Tendría que comprarse un poco más de ropa si quería evitar morir… congelado. Si bien Kenny no estaba muriendo de forma tan frecuente como cuando era niño, siempre sucedía aunque sea una o dos veces por mes.

Llevaba en las manos una bolsa de papel madera con el regalo para Stan. No era nada muy deslumbrante, de hecho lo consiguió  en una tienda de usados aunque lucía casi nuevo, pero lo más importante era que pudo comprarlo con su propio esfuerzo. Había llegado una hora antes de que comenzara la fiesta oficialmente porque así habían acordado los cuatro desde que tuvieron que cursar separados: se reunirían desde temprano para hablar o jugar videojuegos y luego que llegaran los demás.

—¡Stan, se me está congelando el culo! —llamó de nuevo, golpeando la puerta con el puño libre. Pudo escuchar del otro lado unas risas y volvió a insistir, comenzado a perder la paciencia—. ¡Carajo, que abras la puerta!

Stan obedeció enseguida, tenía los labios fruncidos de contener la risa. Cartman estaba repantigado en el sofá, comiendo solo un tazón de Cheesy Poofs y Kyle, con ganas de mandar al otro a la mierda, hacía equilibrio con el trasero para mantenerse sentado sobre el apoyabrazos. Kenny miró la escena unos segundos, luego suspiró y sonrió de lado; cuando veía las cosas así, lo único nuevo era el aspecto físico de sus amigos, todo lo demás seguía exactamente igual: las mismas expresiones y el mismo ambiente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Stan. Espero que este año no te pongas emo de nuevo —saludó Kenny y ahora fue su turno de soltar una risita. Se acomodó la capucha del anorak y le entregó la bolsa.

Stan le pidió a Cartman que se hiciera a un lado y se sentó para abrirlo. Era un libro sobre anatomía de los mamíferos marinos. Desde que eran niños, Stan siempre dejó ver su preocupación por los animales, incluso estuvo en aquel programa de salvar ballenas y, con el tiempo, esa preocupación e interés fue aumentando cada vez más. Nadie en el pueblo tenía duda alguna de que Stan iba a dedicarse a algo relacionado con ecología o veterinaria cuando fuese a la universidad.

—Muy bueno, Kenny, ¿se lo robaste a algún estudiante? —inquirió Cartman mientras pasaba los dedos sobre la tapa dura del libro. Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Déjalo tranquilo, culón. Gracias, Kenny, realmente me viene de maravilla —agradeció y lo guardó en la estantería de la sala—. No sé si se los he dicho, chicos, pero quiero estudiar oceanografía.

—Pff, nadie lo hubiera imaginado, Stan. Sigues siendo el mismo hippy de siempre —se burló Cartman y lo empujó un poco con los pies para volver a estar en posesión del sofá—. ¿A quienes has invitado?

—A los de siempre: Wendy, Bebe, Token, Jimmy, Butters, Craig…

Oír la primera sílaba del nombre de Craig fue suficiente para que Kenny soltara una carcajada y Cartman frunciera el ceño enfadado. Todos “sabían”, aunque nunca él nunca lo había dicho, que Craig estaba muy interesado en Stan, claro que no eran conscientes de qué tan en serio iba o de si alguna vez Stan se daría cuenta.

—¿Craig? ¿Por qué carajo invitaste a ese idiota, Stan? —le preguntó Cartman como si aquello hubiera sido una ofensa intencional contra su persona.

—Porque desde que empezamos el instituto, Craig ya no es un idiota. Nos invitó a su fiesta los años anteriores, no lo sé, ¿tiene que haber una explicación? Además, ustedes dos cursan juntos desde hace un año, ¿no se llevan bien? —se excusó, con verdadera incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Que no nos pongamos a luchar no significa que seamos súper mejores amigos. —Esto último lo dijo con una euforia grotesca, Kyle no contuvo sus ganas de asfixiarlo con un almohadón.

Cambiaron de tema y pasaron a conversar sobre sus planes para después de la preparatoria —solamente los dos mejores amigos tenían pensado empezar la universidad al año siguiente—, hasta que fueron llegando los invitados y la fiesta, por fin, comenzó a tomar a ser una fiesta.

La música estridente transformó el ambiente y el aire preinvierno no tenía efecto en nadie esa noche. Tal y como habían asegurado, Kenny y Craig, además de su regalo y presencia, habían traído un par de botellas del alcohol para animar las cosas a pedido de Stan, que no pudo comprar por orden de su madre. Kenny conocía a alguien que vendía a buenos precios y Craig aparentaba más de dieciocho así que ni siquiera le pedían identificación. Stan y Wendy ocupaban cada tanto el sofá que fue ubicado estratégicamente aparte para que las parejas tuvieran algo de intimidad. Los que no bailaban, charlaban animados junto a la mesa de comida, y luego comenzó una competencia de tragos a ver quién podía tomar tal o cual trago inventado por Kenny o Jimmy. Las horas volaban, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el reloj ya estaba marcando las tres de la mañana y nadie tenía intención de volver a casa.

Definitivamente Stan se estaba luciendo con su fiesta.

***

—Clyde dice que Stan se peleó con Wendy —le comentó Tweek mientras le pasaba un vaso de tequila a medio tomar—. Jesús, no iba a terminarlo, pero me dio pena rechazar el trago, ¿crees que Jimmy se moleste? ¡Agh! Las fiestas no son para mí, Craig… m-mucha presión.

Craig tomó el vaso y lo vació de un solo trago, luego dio una calada al cigarrillo que estaba fumando a solas en el patio trasero de los Marsh. Tweek lo miró en silencio y empezó a tironearse un mechón de cabello, inquieto; no había querido ir a la fiesta, pero como todas las veces anteriores, Token, Clyde y Craig lo convencieron para que no se quedara afuera y, como ellos sabían, la presión de la insistencia era algo con lo que Tweek no podía lidiar.

—Sólo tienes que decirle que no tomas y ya, si no, siempre te va a seguir ofreciendo.

—¿Crees que eso podría herir sus sentimientos? —le preguntó estremeciéndose. Craig pensó que además de sus nervios habituales, su amigo temblaba también por el frío.

—Nah, estás siendo sincero. ¿Y por qué carajo me cuentas eso de Stan? Lo que haga con Wendy no es asunto mío.

—Pero… —murmuró Tweek ya no muy seguro de si seguir con el tema o no—, ¿a ti no te gusta Stan? ¡Ah! Sería el m-mejor momento para acercarte a él.

Craig soltó el humo mirando a Tweek sin comprender, luego soltó una risotada.

—No me gusta Stan, Tweek.

—¿¡Eh!? P-pero todos pensamos que te gusta. ¿O sólo yo lo pensaba? Oh, Jesús, ¡perdóname, Craig!

—Tranquilo —respondió y le dio unas palmaditas a su espalda—. Sé que piensan eso, pero es porque Cartman habla estupideces. Es otra persona la que está interesada en Stan, pero nadie tiene que saberlo.

Tweek abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder comprender bien y Craig volvió a reír despacio.

—Pero, Craig, tú papá está enfadado porque cree que eres gay…

—No importa, de todos modos es cierto. Soy gay y siempre seré su eterna decepción… pero ya no me pongo a pensar en eso. Nos distanciamos y acabó haciéndose más cercano a Tricia, supongo que algo positivo salió de eso, ¿no? —Pero ni él ni Tweek pensaban eso—. Tuve que decir que me gustaba Stan porque si él se entera de que _su hijo_ es el que está enamorado de un chico, las cosas pueden ser peores que con mi papá.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, y si bien Tweek tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era aquel al que Craig le estaba cubriendo la espalda, pensó que lo mejor era dejar el tema por el momento. Pocas eran las veces en las que Craig hablaba de su padre desde que se su relación se deterioró y cuando lo hacía, sus amigos sabían que lo único que él necesitaba era ser escuchado.

—Eres un gran amigo, Craig —dijo Tweek esforzándose por mantener la voz firme. No podía entender por qué de repente una sensación cálida se extendió por todo su cuerpo llegando incluso a calmar su ansiedad.

—Ya, ya, no quiero que nos pongamos maricas —atajó el muchacho y se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían de un color rosa pálido. Tweek soltó una risita suave y Craig le sobó la espalda como hacía siempre que Tweek reía.

***

No quería escucharlos pero al final terminó haciéndolo y si bien ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacer ese acercamiento tan deseado, Kenny no podía ni abrir la boca sin sentir culpa. Incluso escuchaba dentro de su cabeza la voz de Eric riéndose burlón y diciendo que era un estúpido.

—Yo ya no sé qué hacer con ella, amigo —murmuró sorbiéndose la nariz aunque no estaba llorando.

—Stan, quizá… quizá deberías dejar de intentar. Es obvio que no está funcionando y tu siempre te llevas la peor parte —intentó consolarlo y lo acompañó hasta el baño—. ¿Por qué no te lavas la cara y vuelves a abajo con nosotros? Es tu cumpleaños, no voy a dejar que estés deprimido.

Stan asintió con la cabeza y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio y de a ratos gimoteaba como un perro abandonado. No era la primera vez, claro. Kyle, Cartman y Kenny lo sabían y aunque trataban de apoyarlo en todo, la inestabilidad de aquella relación empezaba a hartarlos —Cartman ya sólo iba a verlo porque Kyle lo obligaba—, sin embargo Stan no quería saber nada con cortar definitivamente con Wendy.

Mientras tanto, al costado de todo ese escenario tragicómico, Kenny sólo sonreía como idiota y repetía que las cosas mejorarían. En parte entendía a Stan porque él también se decía a sí mismo que lo mejor sería dejar sufrir por un amor que no tiene posibilidad de existir. Pero esas cosas no eran tan fáciles de controlar, y mientras Kenny pensaba en todo esto, su corazón latía fuerte como un motor de auto de NASCAR sólo por tener a Stan apoyado sobre él.

Luego de ayudarlo a lavarse, Kenny regresó con Stan a la sala y le hizo un guiño a los demás para que ayudaran a levantarle el ánimo. Jimmy contó el chiste del monje budista y ya sea porque estaba pasado de alcohol o porque ese clásico en verdad le resultó gracioso, Stan soltó una risa para alegría de Kenny.

***

Cartman se había ido a la cocina a fumar. Hacía demasiado frío para salir al patio y cuando estuvo por hacerlo en la sala y sintió los ojos de Kyle sobre él, prefirió hacerlo apartado de todos. Rió por lo bajo mientras largaba una bocanada de humo. El tabaco realmente le sentaba bien, llenaba ese jodido vació del que antes se ocupaba la comida de exceso. Sabía que el daño era totalmente distinto pero no le importaba, podía dejarlo cuando quisiera.

Kyle entró minutos después, fue directamente a la nevera y al pasar por delante Cartman, éste le sopló una bocanada justo en el rostro. El chico se detuvo, furioso, le quitó el cigarro de un manotazo y lo lanzó al cesto de basura.

—¡Kyle, ese era el último que me quedaba! —se quejó Cartman.

—Mala suerte —le respondió burlón—. Sabes que esta porquería te va a matar, culón.

—Que no me llames así, judío. ¿Tengo que volverme una anoréxica para que lo entiendan todos o qué?

—La anorexia no es un juego, Cartman —replicó Kyle, intentando seguir serio pero estaba apunto de soltar una risita—. Ya sabemos que has bajado un poco peso y fue sólo porque te cagaste encima con esa advertencia de diabetes. De todos modos siempre serás nuestro culo gordo —continuó y le apretó la mejilla—. En serio, ¿no había una forma más sana de arreglarlo?

Cartman rodó los ojos, sabía que el tema surgiría de nuevo: Kyle prefería millones de veces su mala alimentación al riesgo de cáncer u otras enfermedades que traía el tabaco. No dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recordárselo y lo que le molestaba a Cartman no era el sermón, con el que también insistían las campañas antitabaco, sino que se preocupara. ¿Por qué? Se odiaban, le hizo la vida imposible siempre que pudo, Kyle debería de estar contando los días para que le diera un coma diabético y lo devoraran los gusanos metros bajo tierra.

Pero no, Kyle tenía que seguir siendo Kyle.

—Si no te asesino, hijo de puta, es porque es el cumpleaños de Stan —gruñó—. No soy un fumador compulsivo, puedo dejarlo cuando se me dé la gana.

Una pequeña oleada de excitación invadió a Kyle de repente. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que no tenían esos roces; no de aquellos en los que todo terminaba mal, sino choques simples, triviales e incluso divertidos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pecoso y la ocultó enseguida asomando la cabeza dentro de la nevera para buscar algo de beber.

—Como quieras, Cartman. —Sacó del refrigerador una botella de agua. —Creí que no encontraría nada que no fuera alcohol, Kenny y Craig trajeron demasiado —comentó sin querer cortar la conversación.

—Marica, ¿tanto daño te hace un sorbito de cerveza? —se burló.

—Al contrario, si sigo tomando más terminaré sin recordar nada. —Kyle bebió directamente de la botella y se apoyó con los codos sobre la mesada. Aunque estaba pensando en volver con los otros, algo no se lo permitía. —¿Qué tal el turno de la noche? Kenny me dijo que se han cruzado con el señor Garrison acompañado del señor Esclavo, ¿es cierto?

—Sí. Pero sólo como amigos, no creo que el señor Esclavo deje a Gran Gay Al. Garrison ya la cagó con cada cosa que ha hecho —respondió Eric tratando de disimular que no examinaba a Kyle de pies a cabeza, hasta que dio con una pequeña marca violácea sobre su mejilla derecha—. ¿Quién te golpeó, Kyle?

—Nadie. Tuve un accidente mientras jugaba baloncesto —se excusó.

—Judío mentiroso —recriminó y rió burlón—. Me dijeron por ahí que Steven Gray te está pateando el culo de lo lindo. Por un segundo pensé que era un invento, pero veo que no.

Kyle se sonrojó apenas. Podía mentirle a Stan, pero no a Kenny… ni a Cartman. ¿Por qué parecía que ellos dos podían ver a través de él? Kyle se mordió el labio sintiéndose acorralado. No tenía ganas de arruinarse la noche pensando en el hijo de puta de Steven y, al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de contarle a Eric todo lo que le estuvo sucediendo los últimos meses. De seguro no le importaría y no tenía sentido exponerse al ridículo por nada, la actitud de Eric no difería mucho del racista-antisemita de cuarto grado aunque ahora sólo eran insultos en el aire, ya no lo buscaba constantemente.

Y eso era genial, una molestia menos que enfrentar, ¿verdad?

—Sólo es un cabrón abusivo —dijo Kyle tamborileando los dedos sobre la botella.

—El mundo está lleno de ellos —señaló Eric tratando de tomar una actitud indiferente, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para ocultar la curiosidad—. Ayúdame a entender una cosa: ¿por qué le permites seguir siendo tan cabrón?

Esa era la misma pregunta que Kyle no pudo responderle a Kenny, y nada había cambiado hasta ese momento, porque no quería perder el tiempo pensando sobre todo aquello. Lo dejaría atrás, pese a que Steven lo buscase todos los días. Si hacía la vista gorda, cabía la posibilidad de que el cabrón se cansara y lo dejara en paz. Eso en el mejor de  los casos en el que sólo dios sabía cuándo podría pasar; la otra opción era ponerse las pelotas y tirarle un par de dientes. Kyle lo había hecho con otros chicos anteriormente, incluso con el mismo Cartman, siempre que fue necesario, luego de advertirles que estaba cansado de que lo molestaran, entonces dejó salir su faceta de Jersey y problema resuelto. ¿Qué estaba pasándole que no podía hacerlo con Steven?

¿Y por qué eso le importaba a Cartman?

—Es asunto mío y punto, culón.

—No, Kyle. Quiero saber por qué nunca has tenido inconveniente en pelear conmigo pero a este marica de Steven Gray le perdonas todo. ¿Eres masoquista?, ¿te gusta sentir los puños o qué?

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con las mejillas ardiendo de ira, Kyle lo tomó del cuello del abrigo y lo zarandeó. Que después de tanto tiempo sin verse el gordo viniera a preguntarle aquello como si entendiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza… no se lo podía permitir. Definitivamente lo detestaba, desde que se había cambiado de turno todo estaba mejor, más tranquilo. Kyle se preguntó por qué carajo lo seguía considerando su amigo. Debería darle un puñetazo e irse a la mierda, no verlo nunca más, así de simple.

Se miraron durante fracción de segundo. Suficiente para comprender que eso no era nada simple, que Eric era un mal imborrable y necesario quizá.

Kyle lo empujó y después de mandarlo a la mierda se dispuso a regresar a la sala con los otros, pero Eric lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y lo tironeó hacia él rápidamente. Kyle tropezó y quedó apoyado sobre el pecho de Eric. Ninguno dijo nada, esperaban a que el otro rompiera ese clima extraño que acababa de formarse y en el que podían sentir que la respiración ajena los rozaba suavemente.

—Ese no eres tú —susurró Eric serio y mirándolo fijo, luego lo apartó bruscamente—. Me das asco, Kyle —agregó y lo dejó solo en la cocina.

***

Después de la discusión con Stan, Wendy había quedado durmiendo en el dormitorio de Shelly, esperando a que algunas de  las chicas la despertara para quedarse a dormir donde Bebe como acordaron. Mientras tanto, su nuevamente ex-novio volvía a estar en el baño, tambaleándose por la borrachera (o su medicina para la depresión como le gustaba pensar a veces).

Las risas estallaron cuando en la planta baja Clyde derramó su bebida accidentalmente sobre la playera de Kenny y se le vieron los pezones a través de la tela empapada. Todos recordaron cuando la Princesa Kenny los mostraba a sus enemigos y luegos los noqueaba con su espejo, pero a Kenny no le hacía gracia haberse comprado ropa decente para la fiesta de su amigo y que ya la hubieran jodido.

—Voy a lavarla y le pediré a Stan si me presta alguna para no congelarme cuando regrese a casa —gruñó Kenny de mala gana.

—S-Stan está ocupando el b… el b… Stan está ocupando el baño —dijo Jimmy.

Alarmado, Kenny miró toda la sala y en efecto, Jimmy no mentía.

—¿Qué están locos? Apenas puede ponerse de pie, ¿y lo dejaron subir las escaleras solo? Hay que ir a buscarlo—Se puso de pie enseguida y los miró molesto, nadie dijo nada—. Ya, no se peleen. Yo iré.

Subió y escuchó cómo los demás regresaban a la charla. Pueden ser unos hijos de puta cuando quieren, pensó Kenny, pero lo cierto era que a veces la cantidad de cosas extrañas (y muchas veces violentas) que habían pasado en South Park durante tantos años, los había vuelto un poco insensibles. Lo sabía mejor que nadie y el hecho de que ninguno de en el pueblo (a excepción de Eric) recordara sus muertes era la prueba.

Sin embargo siempre había algo nuevo que acababa por sorprenderlo, incluso ahora, en un ambiente tan normal como una fiesta de cumpleaños. Kenny no tenía la más mínima idea de que Stan había estado vomitando y luego bajó la tapa del retrete para sentarse a sollozar de a ratos y pensar en Wendy, en cuanto esperaba que ese día fuera especial para ambos, en cuanto necesitaba que volvieran a hacer el amor como antes y que cuando ella fuera a buscarlo él le pediría disculpas.

De haber sabido esos detalles, Kenny no hubiera quedado petrificado cuando Stan le abrazó apoyando casi todo su peso sobre él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretó su boca contra la de él.

—¿S-Stan? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, ladeando la cabeza para separarse de su boca, porque el resto de su cuerpo temblaba como si lo hubieran bañado en agua helada y no pudiera responder a ninguna orden—. ¿Qué carajo haces amig-?

«Al carajo, al carajo con todo», se decía a sí mismo y sus labios volvieron buscar la boca tibia de Kenny que, esta segunda vez, no se resistió.

—Mmngh… —gimió Stan de forma ahogada dentro de aquella cavidad tibia y sintió que por entre sus labios pasaba la lengua de Kenny con rastros de sabor a cerveza y vodka con jugo de naranja.

Hacía años, cuando estaban en último año de la primaria, el director PC les había hablado —por milésima vez— del consentimiento expreso en diferentes situaciones. Kenny recordaba que luego de avergonzar a Craig y Tweek con el consentimiento respecto al sexo anal, PC le dedicó más de una hora a las situaciones en los bares o las fiestas y la influencia del alcohol. Igual que en las situaciones de ejemplo que el director expuso, Kenny sabía que Stan no estaba haciendo uso de sus facultades, y no sólo por haber bebido, sino que de nuevo tenía el corazón destrozado y buscaba afecto sin importar de quien viniera. Como buen amigo, tendría que haberlo apartado y llevado a su cuarto para que descansara.

—Stan —murmuró después de tomar aire, pero las manos del chico lo tomaron de las mejillas y empezó a dejar besos suaves por todo su rostro—. Stanley… —repitió y rió por lo majo. Se aparecía a su perro Sparky—. Stanley, carajo aunque sea mírame.

Stan tomó un poco de distancia intentando enfocar la vista. Fue como armar un rompecabezas: el cabello rubio, el cuerpo delgado, las manchitas color _Corn Flakes_ que tenía en la zona del puente de la nariz, esa pequeña separación entre los dientes y los ojos celestes como el cielo despejado.

—¿Kenny? —Sabía desde el principio que Wendy no estaba allí, pero por alguna razón no le importaba, sólo quería sentirse querido por un cuerpo, y Kenny, su amigo de toda la vida, no parecía una mala opción.

—Sí —respondió y le acomodó el cabello—, así que cálmate y deja de hacer estupideces, ¿quieres?

—¿Wendy ya se fue?

—No, está durmiendo en el cuarto de Shelly. Cuando Bebe se vaya, la despertará. El que me preocupa eres tú. —Ya le había acomodado el cabello y debería guardarse los dedos en el bolsillo de los jeans, pero seguía moviéndolos con ternura, como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Kenny sintió un estremecimiento de placer y también una puntada de dolor en el vientre. Quería y no quería...

—¿Crees que se entere de esto, Kenny?

—No si mantenemos la boca cerrada.

«Aunque mañana seguro no lo recordarás...»

Stan se masajeó las sienes, miró a Kenny en silencio y luego soltó un resoplido que parecía ser una risita. Se formó en su rostro una inusual expresión lasciva que, Kenny estaba seguro, sólo aparecía en la intimidad de Stan con Wendy. Era algo mucho más natural y menos forzados que las películas pornográficas que Kenny había visto en el cine de sábado por la madrugada y aunque estuviera mal, atesoraría el recuerdo sin importar cuántas veces muriera.

—La cerraré, pero ahora la tengo abierta, Kenny —dijo casi en un ronroneo y casi se cae tratando de ponerse de rodillas.

—¡Stan! Mierda… N-no estás pensando lo que dices.

Pero Kenny tampoco, porque dentro de su cabeza la idea de que Stanley le hiciera una mamada era una bendición; y en caso de dudar sobre sus pensamientos, su miembro algo duro confirmaba en nombre de su cuerpo, «Sí, esto es lo que todos queremos».

El chico se acomodó y empujó apenas a Kenny para que quedara apoyado contra el lavamanos. Este tomó aire para replicar, pero esta vez ninguna palabra salió de su boca por más que moviera los labios. Aquello iba a suceder, como si la casualidad lo hubiera planificado desde el principio de la noche. Esa idea fue suficiente para la erección de Kenny fuera total.

—Sé lo que digo, no soy un niño, Kenny. Ah… nos entendemos bien —comentó cuando notó el bulto en los pantalones.

Desde la sala llegaba el retumbar de “Dare” de Gorillaz que acababa de empezar, Kenny se mordió el labio y vio con una fascinación felina, cómo los dedos de Stan le desabrochaban el pantalón y bajaban el cierre, después siguió la ropa interior. Kenny tenía la cara ardiendo y la pija también, sentía la respiración cálida de Stan y luego su mejilla recién rasurada de la mañana acariciándolo.

 _You've got to press it on you_  
You just think it  
That's what you do, baby*

—Dios, no… —pidió Kenny, parecía el llamado de un ahogado.

—¿No qué, amigo? Había planeado chupar de todos modos, tranquilo.

«Pero ibas a chuparle la chocha a Wendy y esto es un pene, idiota.»

Cuando la lengua de Stan empezó a recorrer todo su sexo, Kenny se quedó sin palabras, sólo podía emitir sonidos. “Eso es lo que nos diferencia de los animales, niños”, había dicho una vez el señor Garrison en clase, y seguro el director PC diría que al ser humanos no tenían excusa alguna. Esto tiene que parar ahora, se dijo, pero una oleada de calor mandó esa idea muy lejos.

Ahora Stan le acariciaba los testículos con la lengua: primero uno, luego el otro y al final entre ambos. Los masajeaba con la punta hasta llevárselos a la boca mientras pasa las manos sobre los muslos de Kenny, aunque también le servía para sostenerse porque coordinar todo aquello le costaba un poco. Sentir su respiración agitada y oírlo jadear con la boca ocupada enviaba al cuerpo de Kenny señales que parecían ser electricidad pura y que estimulaban cada parte de su cuerpo incluso hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca.

—Perdona si n-no lo hago bien, pero nunca antes se la había chupado a otro —se disculpó Stan dando un gemido ronco y volvió a acariciar el miembro erecto de Kenny con el rostro.

No era necesario que se lo aclarara. Kenny sabía bien que Eric tenía más tendencia homosexuales de las que quería admitir y Kyle, después de sus fracasos con Nichole y Heidi —de esta última dudaba que haya habido verdadera atracción—, se había mantenido lejos de cualquier tipo de relación, pero Stan… Stan era absolutamente heterosexual, de esa clase de chicos que nadie dudaba que se casaran y tendrán hijos con la chica de sus sueños. Nunca mostró bicuriosidad como Butters, y eso le molestaba porque se sentía un sustituto experimental.

—E-está bien, solo sigue, Stan…

Le molesta pero aún así movía la cadera para dar golpecitos sobre los labios de Stan. Kenny no podía enojarse con él y mucho menos contenerse. Luego de que Craig le guardó el secreto para que su papá no se enterara, estuvo mucho tiempo reprimiéndose y cuidándose de no mostrar ninguna señal de afecto más que amistoso. Ahora todo ese esfuerzo se había perdido.

Apoyó la mano detrás de la cabeza de Stan y lo presionó contra él. Ambos se miraron y Stan abrió la boca para que le miembro de Kenny entrara. El calor y la humedad lo obligaron a arquear la espalda hacia atrás, tirando apenas del cabello de Stan quien no se quejó. El chico comenzó un vaivén torpe y lento con la cabeza, Kenny se preguntó si estaría pensando en cómo se lo hacía Wendy para imitarla, pero en seguida sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea. Ahora Stan le estaba haciendo una mama a él y a nadie más.

Cuando Stan tomó un mejor ritmo, Kenny empezó a mover las caderas más rápido y entre jadeos le dio un par de indicaciones: «T-tienes que usar a lengua para apretar el pene contra el paladar», y Stan obedecía acelerando la llegada del clímax. A veces entrecerraba los ojos, luego los cerraba del todo y cada tanto parecía que iba a ahogarse pero en seguida lograba tomar aire. Kenny se relamió y soltó una risa animada.

—Tranquilo. L-la segunda vez será mejor, amigo.

Le gustaba imaginar que la habría, que al día siguiente, después de la resaca, Stanley reflexionaría sobre todo lo sucedido y llegaría a la conclusión de que su relación con Wendy no era sana  y de que el sexo con hombres era una opción tentadora. Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así.

Kenny gemía con fuerza y estaba seguro de que nadie los escacharía en la planta baja, así que no se contuvo. Stan lo imitó, moviéndose con más fluidez y controlando su respiración; luego de un rato quedó sólo succionando y empezó a rozar el pene de Stan con los dientes. Kenny se mordió el labio y sus piernas casi flaquearon cuando sintió que además de tocarlo sus dientes comenzaron a hacer una presión controlada que resultaba exquisita. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado tanto el sexo oral ni la última vez que lo había hecho con alguien que le gustara _tanto_.

—¡Stan!

Apenas podía articular palabras, el orgasmo estaba casi y sentía que iba a deshacerse. Stan lo miró fijo y luego le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmadita en el trasero. La imagen era mejor aún que en los sueños húmedos de Kenny y todo el fluido lo derramó dentro de la boca de su amigo.

—Jesús… Stanley, eso estuvo de puta madre… —logró decir mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Y n-no termina, Kenny —respondió volviendo a lamerle los testículos, pero Kenny apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y con la otra se acomodó la ropa.

—Por hoy sí, es suficiente. Regresemos a la fiesta, ¿sí?

Lo cierto era que Stan no estaba en regresar y una vez que le excitación pasó parecía que en cualquier momento iba a quedarse dormido allí en el baño. Kenny suspiró algo apenado e hizo un esfuerzo para cargarlo hasta su habitación; lo dejó sobre la cama y arropó. Antes de que se durmiera completamente, Kenny le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se retiró.

Hubiera querido besar sus labios, pero se sentía demasiado sucio después de aprovecharse de su amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La traducción del fragmento de "Dare" que puse es: Tienes que presionarlo contra ti/Sólo piénsalo/Eso es lo que haces, bebé 
> 
> Para quienes ya leyeron desde que publiqué el primer capítulo: ¡cambio de planes! Habrá dos versiones de _Ese no eres tú_ ; una es la primera que escribí que voy a estar publicando en fanfiction.net y la nueva versión con el kyman intacto y la variación de parejas con Kenny/Stan y Craig y Tweek. Espero que no les moleste o incomode. 
> 
> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, anduve con muchas cosas y algunas crisis que me complicaron todo como de costumbre. Espero que nos estemos viendo el próximo domingo :)


End file.
